User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 19
I was wrong about Dororo and Obviousname I realized that they had proof that TheUnknownPony was a Sockpuppet, and so they were not bullying him. Jonah Simm (talk) 17:03, March 31, 2013 (UTC)Jonah Simm Vandal! Hey Penguin-Pal! I've noticed a user, by the user name of Beccaruffles. Turns out, he vandaled one of my own sub-pages! Could you do something about it? -- 1joshuarules, the Red Puffle expert. As a puffle would say, squeak squeak squeaky squeak squeaky. 20:10, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Page Creation P-P, Please create the following page: Template:SpydarGiveaways RE: Queen of Turtles Lol thanks! I was going to go with Queen of Waffles, but I though that was too mainstream. XP Happy April Fools' Day! --' Queen of Turtles ' w o r u h S 12:28, April 1, 2013 (UTC) April Fools signature Hi P-P, I noticed your April Fools signature. Nice!! However, you haven't added to User:Penguin-Pal/signature. You may have forgotton so I thought I'd remind you. Two things Hi again P-P, Two things: 1. Are you able to set this image as my profile picture? 2. Since Wolf-gangs will only be part active as shown on his user page I think his Status on the Adminlist needs to be updated to Partially Active. Page Deletion P-P, Please delete this. Image Upload P-P, Please upload transparent versions of the following images to the wiki. *Billybob Sprite Apr 2013 *Happy77 Sprite Puffle Party 2013 *Happy77 Player Card Puffle Party 2013 *Iwantpizza Sprite Apr 2013 *Iwantpizza Buddy Apr 2013 PS - I noticed you updated the wiki's css file for my avatar and it worked!! Thanks!! Name Link and Minor Edit P-P, On the Wiki Activity or Recent Changes pages, on Page History and in blog comments, if you click on my name it takes you to my contributions (because I'm an IP). Can you make it so it takes you to my userpage? Also, are you able to enable the 'Minor Edit' Checkbox for my IP? Possibly using a JS or CSS user sub-page? Re: Shurow's userpage I had this idea back in November, actually. I thought it would be a good prank. Sorry if I went a little overboard. Nice upside-down signature, by the way. ;) -- 19:49, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Current Player Card Sorry to bother you once again but I've seen people with links to their current player card. Is there any way I can find mine? Thanks for the third time. Gold2232 (Talk) 23:22, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Name Link Error The link still doesn't work :( It takes me to my Contribs page :It works on the page but not on the . It doesn't really matter though. :Also, can you update the avatar script so that it does appear on forums? Sorry to be a pain. : Promotion to Rollback - DO NOT IGNORE! P-P, Can you consider promoting David231099 and possibly myself to Rollback? David really wants to be one and is always reverting vandals edits. I, too, have reverted alot of vandals edits so would like to be promoted. Please consider this!! Promotion Hi Penguin-Pal thanks so much for promoting me! It makes me really happy. I will keep this wiki clean from vandalism and spam. Again thanks --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 10:31, April 2, 2013 (UTC) List of Chat Mods Update P-P, Please add David231099 to the List of Chat Mods with the following info: | |April 2, 2013 |GMT Archive Mail Hi Penguin-Pal I was wondering how do I archive my mail on my talk page. I've seen so many other users with one, but I don't know how to archive it. Please reply on how to archive it. P.S. Thanks for promoting me! --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 11:00, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Page Delete and Lock P-P, Please delete: *User talk:81.101.202.233/Archive 4 *User talk:81.101.202.233/Archive 5 *User talk:81.101.202.233/Archive 6 Also, please lock the following: *User talk:81.101.202.233/Archive 1 *User talk:81.101.202.233/Archive 2 RE:RE: Archive Mail Hello again, Penguin-Pal Can you please tell me how do I rename my talkpage as the "move" option isn't there for me. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 14:52, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Page Deletion P-P, Please delete: *User talk:81.101.202.233/Archive 3 Protect Hi Penguin-Pal, please protect User talk:David231099/Archive 1, as its my archive talk page. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 15:16, April 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:Protect Hello again Penguin-Pal, thanks for protecting Archive 1. Unfortunately I forgot to add my user talk template. Please can you insert the "David Talk" template at the very top of the page. Sorry for bothering you again --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 15:26, April 2, 2013 (UTC). Catali2016 Hi Penguin-Pal, I don't want to be a tell-tale, but according to the edit-count it says that User:Catali2016 has 53.46% of his edits are on his userpage, which violates the userpage policy. Therefore please lock the page. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 15:52, April 2, 2013 (UTC) MediaWiki:Oasis-comments-header I found a mediawiki file so you can add warnings about blog posts comments. Cap123 (Talk) 19:38, April 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:MediaWiki:Oasis-comments-header Your welcome. Happy to help ;) Cap123 (Talk) 19:41, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks again for the fourth time! Thanks for helping me with getting my player card on my userpage! And don't expect this to be the last time I ask for help. Gold2232 (Talk) 21:07, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Credit to Archives Hi P-P. You know how pages here have SWF links right? Well most of them are from Club Penguin Archives, which is fine. We (at archives and the CPWN) don't mind that you have our SWFs here as long as you give Archives credit. So, can you or another administrator please create a template to put on every page or SWF section (whichever you'd like) that has Archives SWFs in it please? I'd greatly appreciate it. [[User:Cp kid|'' Supah ]]''Fly. '' 21:13, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I'm back for more help Well, it didn't take much time for that to happen. How do you make an upside down signature? Thanks. Gold2232 (Talk) 21:17, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi, can you teach me some things? I'm trying to put a news blog bar on the side. I've managed to do it with help from others, but every time I choose "type="small"" then it shows a button. I don't want others adding news posts unless they are admins. This is my wiki: http://muramasatdb.wikia.com/wiki/Muramasa:_The_Demon_Blade_Wiki Can you help? [[User:Aegis_Runestone|''Aegis Runestone]]Speak to me 21:59, April 2, 2013 (UTC) THANK YOU! I really appreciate it! :D ''Aegis Runestone''Speak to me 14:33, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Template Prize I want to give this template to you for editing during the hard times when Spike Hike confirmed that there would be no April Fools' Party this year. Add the template to your userpage or where you put your templates with EditedNoAprilFools. Below is what the template looks like. Enjoy the prize! 30,000 Edits! Hi Penguin-Pal, just a quick congratulations for reaching 30,000 edits. I reached 850, a small cry conpered to you. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 09:14, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, congrats!! 30,000 edits!! Awesome! : URGENT - BLOCK NEEDED P-P, PLEASE BLOCK FOR VANDALISM!! Page Creation P-P, Please create the following templates: *Template:Spydar007 Pin Tracker *Template:Spydar007 Field-Ops Tracker Congratulations :D Hi Penguin-Pal, Congratulations for getting 30000 edits! -- Dps04talk 09:11, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Pin Tracker P-P, Would you mind updating my pin tracker so that it is centerized? I'm not sure how to do it. :Yes, do that then please. : ::Can you do the same with my field-ops tracker please? :: :::P-P, :::I mean make it in the center of the page. What ever you've done it hasn't mad it centerized. Can you tell me how to make them in the center? ::: :::PS - Why does it say I'm Blocked on my userpage header? Page Delete Please delete the following page: *Possible Pokemon Club Penguin Party :Ya delete it , and tell this guy who created it to not quit unnecessary pages http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hinodusk . : Arsenal55702 Mail ! Delete and Blocks Hi Penguin-Pal, please delete this: *Template:Spongebobapprove It is simply another one of those "(Famous Person/Charachter) approves/disaproves this article because... (reason) You find it breaks this Club Penguin Wiki:Policy/UnRelated. Also Please block these vandals: * * * * Thank-You --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 20:34, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Two Things One, I forgot to thank-you for the cool updates you made on the History table thingymabober. It's way cooler than the previous one. Your skills continue to amaze me. :P Second, I've had to increase Batreeqah's block by 2 months due to him trying to evade his block by using this sockpuppet: *User:Benjaminthewill123123 Just thought you should know. :) --' Queen of Turtles ' w o r u h S 00:51, April 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: No. IMO it isn't technically linking to the site. It's basically just linking to the SWFs themselves rather than the site. So if you could please createa template that gives us credit for the SWFs and possibly links to Archives' also it'd be greatly appreciated. :) [[User:Cp kid|'' Supah ]]''Fly. '' 03:28, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hello Penguin-Pal, I need your help in something. Can u come to chat right now? Thank you, -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)]] 06:40, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Save the Island Hi Penguin-Pal, please can you tell User:Waddleplay to stop marking the page Save the Island! for deletion. I've told him it has a decent amount of content, most aspects of it being an animated short removed and that recently it was a draw for a poll on wheter to delete it. If he asks you to delete please say no. Thank you --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 11:51, April 4, 2013 (UTC) BLOCK NEEDED! P-P, User:Cartoonpenguin has vandalised the Operation: Hot Sauce page 7 times (it was 7 when I sent this message but it's probably more now). Please block him to stop him from doing this anymore. :Cartoonpenguin is now excessively vandalizing pages. Please block him immediately. : ::Thanks for informing me, I blocked Cartoonpenguin for 3 days. ::Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:05, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Stub classification Hi here's one of my boring messages again, I just wondered what the definition of a stub on this wiki was (I think an article with a gallery, trivia and history is classed as not one) but maybe we should go with the quality of the article and quantity of it. For quantity we should focus on the +, maybe looking at 500 - 700 (to view sections), and quality for how useful and up-to-date they are. P.S. I will be inactive quite soon, just to let you know. --[[User:Roger6881|'''Roger6881]] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 15:41, April 4, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:Stub classification Hi Penguin-Pal, Okay maybe I should re-phrase that 500 - 700 to furniture/clothing articles (I've seen a few in about the 600 rank). But thanks for the quick reply. --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 15:49, April 4, 2013 (UTC) My edit count P-P, I've just noticed that I have made over 1250 edits on this wiki!!! RE:Personal Information The personal is in my AKA of my profile. I have not disclosed it anywhere on the Wiki. It is on my AKA by default. I suggest for this rule to be re-looked at. No other Wiki has an issue with it being in my AKA so it's a bit silly to have to remove it from all Wiki's just to satisfy this one. If I remove it from my AKA, it will remove it throughout Wikia. I have removed it anyway, but I still suggest for this rule to be re-looked at ''' 343 TheGuiltyProphet Make me an emote please Can you me a emote of my avatar I really want one I need to earn it how? Snorp09 (talk) 02:01, April 5, 2013 (UTC) P-P i was bullyed on chat penguin pal i was bullyed on the chat they we where pretending to be bot and Thebigfoot1 made a command about makeing some one die so twilightperry did that command over and over then big foot 1 give me a private message saying that i should quit the wiki please help Eggabooha check me out 03:08, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Latest Vandal He is the latest vandal ---> http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/68.5.215.13 Block him he has vandalised Romania flag 3 times or maybe less . Arsenal55702 Mail ! can i have a emote i been waiting to get one so i am asking list of bait items gone um i need that page i saw a penguin with three bait items i think i don't know that Page Creation and Unprotect Hi P-P, Can you make a page called the Robot Villain Pin and add ? It is the next pin after the Bunny Rabbit Pin as you can view here. '''Also, can you unlock the List of Pins page please? Thanks!! Image Upload Hi Penguin-Pal! Please upload transparent versions of the following images to the wiki: *Clothing Item 14843 In-Game.png *Clothing Item 14843 Player Card.png Hi Can you come on the chat please? you know it is Apj Llove Kuwait Hi Penguin-Pal, please remove User:Llove Kuwait from the MediaWiki:Wikia.css, because he was demoted for being blocked as he said he was 9 on chat. We won't see him for four years... --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 17:00, April 5, 2013 (UTC). It's a joke llove kuwait is 13 :/. Arsenal55702 Mail ! Why did you close my thread? There was nothing bad about! All you had to do was give it some time and ppl will reply!��������������~Locy8! (talk) 23:57, April 5, 2013 (UTC) bullyed again P-P i was bullyed again bye Thebigfoot1 with a privet message and then some one was mean to twinkie102 so there are bullys on chat can you please help with this Eggabooha check me out 02:43, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Can you do this? So, me and shurow were discussing about me being main blogger on this wiki about cp news so is it possible I could have a 'main blogger' badge instead of the chat mod badge although I am still CM? -Fottymaddy Protect Hi Penguin-Pal, please protect the following: *Template:Warning2 *Template:Warning3 People keep vandalising them... --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 11:05, April 6, 2013 (UTC) "Rollback" Sign Hi Penguin-Pal, I was just wondering why don't rollbacks have a sign at the top of their profile saying "ROLLBACK", like chat mods have "CHAT MODERATER" and admins have "ADMIN". --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 11:20, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Bullying on Chat If you want me to tell you the truth, Eggabooha was lying. I did nothing of the sort, I promise. I never gave him a private message at all. And if somebody was being mean to Twinkie102, I wasn't on the chat then, but there is a big chance that nobody did. --User:Thebigfoot1 Ok, but please note that he lied about what I did. I only did this once, by the way. --User:Thebigfoot1 Snow Beta Hat and Poll text Hi Penguin-Pal! For starters whatever you did to the text on polls or however you did caused the text on everyone's polls to be large and dark this this: User:Shurow#Poll. So if you could fix it to turn it back to normal that would be awesome. :) Also, I was wondering, how do we classify the Snow Beta Hat. It isn't an anniversary hat and it wasn't released at a party so it shouldn't be considered a party hat even if it does look like one. So should we just call it a Beat Gift? -- S h u r o w 12:36, April 6, 2013 (UTC) What do you mean you'll ask him later? He'll definitely lie again. I promise you I never have PMed him in my life. He only said I PM'd him because he knew you couldn't check chat logs and see it there. --User:Thebigfoot1 Thanks so much Thanks for adding the badge, means alot. - Fottymaddy Penguin-Pal! do me! Hello, Can you do me: http://prntscr.com/zfrqp (Only Just the Official Pokemon fan of This wiki tag.). and now can you please come on this wiki's chat. Chat Could you come on the chat for a minute? Thanks. (user · talk · blog · · · user= }} logs · type=block&page=User: }} block log · type=rights&page=User: }} rights log) 13:01, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Talk page deletion P-P, Please delete my talk page so that I can clear the page and then I will re-create it. This is so I can move my talk pages to my archive with the history otherwise I will have the history from archives 1, 2 and 3. :UPDATE: Please protect User talk:81.101.202.233/Archive 3. : Page Move Hi P-P, Please move the following page: *Goes with Anything Shirt > Goes with Everything Shirt This is because this is it's correct name. You can see proof of this here. PS - How do you move a page? RE: Bait items Hi, I didn't check but I do know that any unreleased item that is in the files is technically a bait item because you can perm them. If I have add by mistake, please revert my edits. :UPDATE: Samantas5855 has uploaded images of the items in-game and the penguins are Old Blue. I saw a penguin with the Nautical Necklace on Sleet earlier today. He was Old Blue. : Page Creation Hi Penguin-Pal, Please so create the following pages: *Template:MustReply *Template:NoReply Mods Hi, Look at this message. He has added two mods to the List of known Moderators and I have reverted them (twice). Do you think they should be added or not? 1,000 Edits! Hi Penguin-Pal, I've just realised I've done 1,000 edits on this wiki!!! :D --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 16:31, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Page Rename Can you rename Herbert HQ to Herbert HQ (disambiguation) because that is what it should be called. :You should also rename Herbert's Hot Sauce Lair to Herbert HQ (Operation: Hot Sauce). : How to move? How do you move a page? :It isn't there. It's probably because I'm an IP. Perhaps you could change the permissions? : Re: Re: Why did you close my thread Thats a dumb rule. Will you reopen it? ~Locy8! (talk) 17:30, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Chat Some people need you... And I need to ask u if u can do something that includes HTML. Thanks, Cap123 (Talk) 19:11, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Block Hi Penguin-Pal, please block . You'll find he vandalised YOUR user page several times. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 20:20, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Homepage Error Hey P-P... I was on the Homepage and noticed that PH is still on the homepage even though the Puffle Party is over. Might wanna change it to Aunt Arctic since she MIGHT come to the Superhero Takeover this year... Thanks! -Twinkie the great Graphic maker Your invited to Tralala Sunday! bullys and my help Hi P-P i know one more bully right now twilightperry she was the one who give bigfoot idea to make the command kill eggabooha but i will make it my goal to report bullys help i am being bully. it is bigfoot again he mailed my and he said something really mean i will tell in a pm on chat if you come on later okay? Eggabooha check me out 01:47, April 7, 2013 (UTC) */\ *| That's fake. Check the history of his page, all I have ever said to him was that he is lying. --User:Thebigfoot1 Page Creation Can you create the following: *Category:Friends of Spydar007 *Category:Met Spydar007 *Category:Found Spydar007's Secret Page Create them with Page Deletion Please delete the following page: *Operation Pookie